1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for driving a display unit which displays an image corresponding to a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable communication terminal, which may be either one of portable telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, notebook computers, navigation devices, and portable game machines, is nowadays popular and usually includes a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic electro-luminescence (EL) unit. The portable communication terminal employs either one of various kinds of power saving technologies in order to reserve continuous operation time of batteries. As one of those power saving technologies, there has been proposed a driving method which extends the display period for one frame at the time of driving a display unit to be two or more times the vertical scanning period of the input video signal to set a non-scanning period longer than the vertical scanning period, thereby reducing power consumption (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-312253).
However, with the above driving method, the consumption of static current occurs in the driver even during the non-scanning period, and hence power consumption cannot be reduced sufficiently.